


年龄差/包养《窄门》chapter（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: phone sex，热潮期，自渎，一丢丢dirty talk





	年龄差/包养《窄门》chapter（5）

“不行、我不能……”Loki觉得血管里的流体在沸腾，膨胀出零碎的气泡，撑开了omega皮肤表层的每一个毛孔，让他浑身都又痒又疼，“我撑不下去了，Sir……”

九个小时，他怎么可能再坚持9小时？！

“你要听话，babe。”Thor似乎再也不会因为omega的哀求而心软，alpha发号施令的语调像是在博弈，冷静强硬地夺去了主控权，“现在打开扩音，把你的两只手都空出来。”

“我很难受……”Loki睁着模糊的两眼照做，忍不住向alpha强调自己的惨状，他觉得Thor就是在捣乱。

“我知道，Loki。”Thor的嗓音和电流声都变响了， 像是就在Loki耳边吐息温热地呢喃，“你必须相信我，全都交给我好么？”

Loki没有回答，无意识地用大腿夹着被子摩挲，他已经知道被填满是什么感觉了，那很疼，很热……

“我不在你身边，宝贝。”Thor继续诱哄着他的小omega，富商西装笔挺的坐在候机厅，谁都不知道他正引诱着一个19岁的omega用自慰获得高潮，“所以没人会弄疼你……回答我Loki，让我听到你的声音。”

“是、是的，Sir……”Loki被蛊惑般把手放到了胸口的软肉上，像Thor命令的那般“抚摸”自己，“唔…我不喜欢这样。”

“那就试试别的，”Thor轻笑着挑逗他，“你的腿根，舌头……想想在西西里的那些夜晚，我能用手让你高潮，不是吗？”

omega羞耻地喘息着，颤抖犹豫的手指伸进了两腿之间，刚碰到那条肉缝就颤抖着蜷缩起来，像搁浅的海豚般发出了尖锐的哼鸣。

“说出来，Loki。”他的alpha好心地提醒道，“你在干什么？”

“我在…我在、摸下面……”omega无师自通地找到了藏在雌穴褶皱间的肉粒，呻吟着用指腹轻轻摁压研磨，“哼嗯，好痒……”

“下面是哪儿？”Thor还有闲心找个咖啡吧消磨时间，向远处的服务生示意点单，“你可真会害羞，我的小男孩儿。”

扎着小领结的服务生小跑着过来，看样子认出了这个在《时代》和《福布斯》的封面上都被刊登过的新贵alpha。

“不是！哈嗯…嗯，”omega小猫般带着奶音的喘息萦绕在耳边，Thor微笑着随手点了杯摩卡，“是、是你进去过的地方……”

该死。富商深刻的五官在暗影中挑了挑眉，他还不想玩脱了当众勃起。

“把手指插进去，dearie，你可以先舔湿它们……”摩卡甜得腻牙，Thor莫名开始焦躁地挑剔了起来，“我要登机了，在我拨回来之前起码吞进去两根，Loki。”

“什……hey！”Loki从排山倒海的快感中醒来，难以置信地瞪着发出盲音的电话，却开始隐约期待起alpha的回电。

omega把食指和无名指放到舌尖舔了舔，皱着鼻子小心地分开自己的肉瓣儿，还算顺畅地塞进了一个指节，那些粘稠的体液滑溜得就像橄榄油。

可接下来就有些困难了，手法生涩的omega不小心用指甲刮到了自己，疼得夹紧胳膊满床打滚，又舍不得就此抽出来，于是跪趴着翘起屁股大张开腿，艰难地让中指顺着食指撑开的甬道挤了进去。

“嗯！操唔……”Loki骂骂咧咧地扭了扭，他真应该在自慰之前剪个指甲，或者去搞一罐润滑剂……

大胆的omega就这样高翘着臀部动起了手指，进进出出地服侍着自己瘙痒的雌穴，Loki半闭着眼呻吟轻叫，哆嗦着腰肢敏感地小高潮了好几次，连Thor的电话都懒洋洋地耽搁了很久才接。

“看来玩得很开心？”富商在头等舱继续着这场淫乱隐秘的引诱，Thor听见小omega慵懒甜腻的喘息就像一个久浸情事的少妇，“我真喜欢你的声音，dear。”

“我小时候还被院长选去唱诗班呢，”Loki像只吃饱了的花栗鼠，用面颊蹭着被单寻求爱抚，体内的手指却仍然不知足地动着，“呃唔…我还是觉得难受，Sir…”

“会好起来的，宝贝。”Thor的低笑像砂纸般浑厚性感地磨着Loki的神经，“告诉我，你有好好完成任务么？”

“嗯……”Loki突然觉得含在体内的手指开始发热，软肉层叠地挤着自己的皮肤，痒而紧地骚动了起来，这比独处时自慰的刺激大了太多，“三根手指，Sir。”

“Good boy…你真是乖得让我心疼，”Thor的嗓音低哑得几乎只有气声，像是情人间耳鬓厮磨的絮语，“我想念你泛红的皮肤，还有在我怀里乱蹬的脚丫，你会为我高潮吗babe……”

“别说了，Sir！闭嘴……”Loki空出的那只手下意识地想捂住乱蹦的心脏，可原本无感的胸肉变得饱账微痛，他一碰上就舒畅地吟咛出声，“唔啊、Thor…哈嗯！”

淫荡可怜的小omega不知道自己燃起了一把永远都浇不灭的火，而唯一能浇灌他的alpha就是帮凶。这个在欲望中游刃有余的富商隔着冰冷的电波，用甜腻下流的情话勾引着omega堕落。

Thor没有吭声，这是他忍耐的极限了。alpha能想象出单薄苍白的少年被沾染了怎样艳丽邪恶的颜色，在被褥间饥渴痴迷地玩弄自己年轻的身体，用细哑的喉咙媚叫着男人的名字，诱人的漂亮春景都浪费在昏暗的卧室里。

“我好困，Sir……”Loki贪心地用四根手指插着自己，还学会了让阴茎和雌穴同时高潮，现在连指腹都被体液泡得起皱，“你硬了吗？”

“我只能用外套盖着大腿，你说呢Loki？”Thor愉悦地捏着香槟杯，添酒的空乘还以为富商谈成了一笔千万欧元的合同，“那就赶紧去睡一觉，别等到我把你弄哭了才晓得后悔。”

“你只会折磨我，Sir。”Loki咬着麻痒的舌尖笑出了奶音，软乎乎地把自己卷进了被子里，“我要再自慰一次才睡觉，在挂了你的电话之后。”

“尽管挑衅我，宝贝。”Thor实在忍不住撑着额头笑了起来，这会打扰到其他头等舱的乘客，但他的小omega正在撒娇呢，“珍惜你最后能并拢腿的几个小时吧。”

Loki的回应是一连串嚣张的盲音，他一脚把电话揣下床，听见它沉闷地砸在了厚重的毛绒地毯上，然后把Thor的衣服卷进被窝撕咬了好几下才甘心。

omega恨不得再犯下什么大罪，好让那老混蛋一次性惩罚个够。

Thor的确是心急了，他以往没什么耐心陪情人玩电话性爱，但Loki就像富商手里珍藏的美酒，真正的收藏家从不吝啬等待或任何代价。

alpha随手把公文包丢给了heimdall，还装模作样地问了几句小情人的情况，仿佛他每一秒都醉心工作，所以才会急不可耐地走向侧卧。

发情omega的信息素就像生化武器，Thor一开门就知道他的西装废了，没有任何干洗店能弄掉这样浓烈甜腻的香气，除非把所有纤维都烧成灰烬。

“别像小猪一样哼哼了，babe。”Thor解下领带扔到一边，把Loki从他筑的巢里抱出来，任由湿答答的omega糟蹋着自己昂贵的西装，“我很想先为你准备一个烛光晚餐，但你更需要切入正题，嗯？”

油腻的老alpha都擅长为自己的混蛋行径找借口。Loki腹诽着被压住了，他的身骨软得能玩许多花样，但Thor打算用最传统的姿势弥补被自己伤过的小omega。

“好了，别动Loki。”alpha掌控一切的腔调又出现了，但Loki就是能为此见鬼地兴奋起来，那根插进他屁股里的手指也比自己来弄要娴熟粗野得多，“我得检查下你的功课到不到位……”

Loki小声地叫了一下，他还是怕alpha的入侵，omega对交媾的记忆只有痛和强迫。但Thor捏住了他挣动的脚踝，低声地夸他把自己扩张得很好。

“唔啊、嗯！哈呃……”alpha的阴茎顶进来时居然一点都不疼，Loki抓着富商挺括的西装小口小口的喘气，雌穴滑腻腻地把那根巨物全吞了进去。

原来这就是热潮期。Loki瘫软在床上胡乱呻吟，Thor干得又重又快，让他根本没办法思考，只能用腿缠着alpha劲挺的腰杆不让自己散架，连叫声都大得毫无美感，像个被打屁股的小男孩儿一样尖泣。

肉体撞击在一起的声音可怕又淫乱，Thor的胯骨和腹肌像石头一样攻击着Loki，这样高强度的运动下alpha依旧气息平稳，偶尔几句调情的下流话性感得一塌糊涂。

Loki的意识在连续不断的疯狂高潮后空白了一段，再清醒过来时omega趴在浴缸里，而alpha半跪在Loki身后捏着他的腰胯往后撞，红肿的臀肉刚被挤扁就自己弹回了饱满的弧度。

“我要干你一整晚，小可怜。”Loki被插得红肿充血的雌穴已经不能再高潮了，柔嫩的皮肉被alpha的阴茎磨出血丝，而他们也用完了豪宅里能找到的所有大号安全套。

“别哭，这会让你更辛苦……sweetie。”Thor打起了他后穴的主意，男性omega的前列腺也很敏感，而且连肠道也柔软得多，不用担心被内射会怀孕或拉肚子，“好了，过一会儿你的脑子就会彻底报废。”

Loki不相信自己还能报废得更彻底，但热感润滑油很快让这小omega尖叫着哭喊起来，仿佛Thor的手指是什么烧红的铁棍，而他里外都快熟透了。

alpha把着他的腰进入后穴时，被omega过紧的肠道夹得低骂了一声，耐心地顶弄着Loki的前列腺直到他完全放松下来，才强势而迅速地把自己整根都塞了进去，然后同样体会到了热感润滑油有多劲爆。

“操，你这该死的小屁股……”Thor头皮发麻地看着自己的阴茎把Loki的臀瓣往两边撑开，肤色较深的穴口饱胀光滑得没有一丝褶皱，“我打赌整个乌克兰都找不到比你更辣的omega。”

不，乌克兰的姑娘在年轻时个个都是维纳斯。Loki抓着枕头呻吟哭喘，被身后的混账alpha操得东倒西歪，然后又被那根阴茎钉回原位，他不知道快感过剩也会让人痛苦。

就像那些苦味巧克力，它们只是甜度失控了。

Thor可能真的打算干他一整晚，起码离结束还有一段时间。Loki想起乌克兰街边那些身材性感高挑的姑娘，玫瑰牛奶般的肌肤和红唇，两百格里夫纳就能上你的车。

“那些满脑肥肠的老混蛋没几下就完事儿了，”Loki曾经在酒吧打工时，总能听见姑娘们的笑语，“我都没来得及躺平，天呐！”

Thor把他翻了过来，依旧硬得人神共愤。Loki视线模糊地看着晃动的天花板，被反复填满深入，alpha滚烫迷恋的凝视让他再次攀上高潮。

“我们还能漂亮几年呢？”酒吧里的姑娘把玩着打火机，笑得惑人心神，“抓紧时间吧，那些殷勤的嘴脸很快就属于新人了。”

“Loki……Loki。”Thor抱着他喘息低喃，肌肉虬结的怀抱和心跳一起涤荡着omega的灵魂，“你真美。”

19岁，正是惊艳而易碎的年纪。

Thor醒来时，芝加哥清晨的微风正掀起窗纱。身侧的床单还留着一小圈褶皱，而Loki正趴在他的胸口，醒来时像甩水的长绒毛小动物般抖了抖，软绵绵地说了声早安。

“Доброеутро。”Thor现学现卖，却被他的乌克兰美人无情地嘲笑了一番，于是像狮子一样用胡茬去挠Loki脖子的痒痒。

“我不想出去吃东西……”Loki刁钻地卖乖耍赖，他已经摸清金主的脾气了，刚结束热潮期的omega还是更喜欢呆在自己的巢里，“我身上都是你的味道。”

“这不好吗？”Thor暖绒绒地摇晃着Loki，鹰一般的鼻梁蹭着omega的面颊，“芝加哥可是个吃人的地方……我得让他们知道，你已经是个有alpha的小妻子了。”

天呐。Loki难以忍受地呻吟了一声，这奸商的甜言蜜语目的性强烈，但搭配着那双能淹没整个芝加哥的蓝眼睛，没有omega能拒绝Thor的请求。

至少Loki不能，他本来就是这个alpha的人，资产，藏品……随便如何定义。

Thor甚至有权让他怀孕。alpha吻住Loki时，他的脑海里居然窜出了这种极度荒唐的想法。

在omega的撺掇下，色令智昏的富商辜负了heimdall精心布置的餐桌，端着烟熏三文鱼和牛排溜回卧室投喂他的小情人。

Loki像毛毛虫一样歪在Thor的怀里，他都不用把手伸出被窝卷，贴心的alpha乐意一口口地喂，宣称要把Loki丢失在福利院里的童年都补回来。

我绝对会被宠坏的。Lok慵懒地i趴在床上，Thor解开皮带时抽到了他的屁股，于是骄纵的omega翘起臀顶了顶alpha的大腿，被捏着后颈狠狠教训了一顿。

Thor在亲吻Loki留疤的腺体时，身下的小家伙还是紧绷着抗拒了起来，于是他没有越过这条界限，只是用结实的臂弯搂紧了情热的omega。

他总能等到的，等到Loki彻底向他敞开心扉的那一刻。

“看来odinson的床技不错，哈？”左腿绑着石膏的Natasha由Loki背着向校外走，两人惹眼的相貌招来不少瞩目，但似乎没人会把他们看成一对，“我闻闻，真是个滋润的omega……”

“别装模作样，我用气味阻隔贴了。”Loki嫌弃地扭过头，留长的黑发遮住了标记，他不介意损失一大波追求者，但没有婚戒会引来许多风言风语，“撞你摩托的飞贼找到了吗？”

“那些狗眼看人低的警察，呵！”Natasha愤愤地冷哼了一声，突然又伸长脖子张望，“那辆林肯看起来真贵，还有种odinson式的闷骚感。”

“你就没一句话能好好说，Nat！”Loki刻薄地抱怨，威胁女alpha要把她从背上扔下来，“是他的车，Thor这两天总说我身上蹭满了你的信息素。”

Natasha又不着边地调侃起了好友，像森林猫一样把脸埋在卷曲蓬松的红发之后，却在和另一个alpha对上视线后背后发毛。

“Sir。”Loki乖觉地打招呼，一秒温顺的虚伪样看得Natasha鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，“今天不加班吗？”

“你就盼着我过劳早衰？”Thor像大家长一样替两个大学生接过包，绅士地拉开车门，“我送你们一程吧，Romanoff小姐。”

女alpha眨了眨妩媚精明的眼睛，优雅地用烟嗓说了声谢谢，在车后座和Loki大眼瞪小眼地发短信。

“你的饭票一直这么自闭？”

“不，他的话比我多。”Loki瞄了一眼后视镜，alpha暗蓝的眼睛正好看了过来，他立刻就像耷了毛的松鼠一样用椅背挡住自己，“好像生气了？”

Loki这才发觉Thor从没对自己凶过，顶多就像这样沉默了些，他在床上哭得太厉害也不会被嫌扫兴，金主的修养好到这地步已经算是omega中头奖了。

Natasha一脸菜色地被高大的金发alpha背上了旧民居的4楼，稳当地安置在了灰扑扑的布艺沙发上，风风火火的俄罗斯女郎愣是被那似笑非笑的眼神盯得一句调侃都说不出来，好歹礼数周到地送走了这尊瘟神。

Loki早晚被吞得连骨头都不剩。伤了腿的舞蹈生在沙发上翻了个身，假惺惺地为好友哀悼了三秒半就抛诸脑后。

“唉，这腿再不好，我就只能在化妆舞会上扮加勒比海盗了……”

Thor果然生气了，还是自己好不了的那种。

Loki食不知味地嚼着晚饭，alpha手边放了份报纸，没吃几口就传来了哗哗的翻阅声，他只好也把刀叉放了下来。

“你管你吃，”Thor淡淡地看了Loki一眼，又是这种让人浑身发毛的眼神，语气居然还是带笑的，“今晚还是多吃点吧。”

哦。Loki的耳朵红了红，含着牛肉的面颊再一次鼓得像花栗鼠。omega还没见识过金主的发情期，希望不会太难熬。

自从上一次Loki的发情期过后，他们做爱的频率大概保持在每周两三次，Thor并不打算把这太过年轻的小omega榨干鲜度，催熟的青果并不是最可口的。

机灵的乌克兰人会自己看金主的脸色，比如那一天的肢体接触尤其多，或者公事繁忙的alpha晚上不在书房，而主卧虚掩着房门亮起了灯。

Natasha说他像国王的情人，在所有佣人心知肚明的视线下乘宠偷情，只要不说破就还是上流社会的体面人。

Loki站在淋浴下时想到了这个，他连闲置的耳洞都洗干净了，但没有戴任何配饰。omega怕Thor因此产生了在他身上穿刺的性趣，比如在乳头、下唇、甚至阴茎上……

思维活跃的小omega显然是想太多了，Thor在卧室等来了跑进自己怀里的奶油蛋糕，一摸就不知羞地乱哼哼，显然在这之前就挺兴奋了。

“做过扩张了？”alpha拍了拍掌心的小屁股，于是Loki就乖觉地分开腿跨在了他的裆上，湿漉漉的小肉缝就这样贴着alpha滚烫的硬物，“嘶，别想蒙混过关。”

“我错了，sir。”Loki干脆把尖翘的鼻子贴上alpha的鼻梁，像狐狸一样吊梢这眼角瞅着Thor，把一张漂亮脸蛋儿当磨人的武器，“我要是知道你快到热潮期了，肯定不会和别的alpha走那么近沾上味道。”

“闭嘴吧小混蛋，”这反省还是没到点子上，Thor干脆把人翻过来压住办事儿，“越说我越火大。”

alpha的阴茎直接捅了进来，Thor一般不会顶到这么深，否则只能在半夜爬起来照顾哭到脱水昏厥的omega，但他今天带着一腔怒气，Loki只好闷哼着放软了腰全受下。

乌克兰美人被暴殄天物的金主摁着猛干了一阵，终于忍不住泪汪汪地挣扎扭动起来：“哈啊！Sir…好烫、嗯呃……”

“热感超薄。”Thor在Loki耳边简短地坦白了自己的阴谋，顺便沉下腰在omega的宫口碾了碾，让这不安分的小混蛋哀叫着不断哆嗦，“我说了，今晚你没有免死牌。”

Loki不甘地向后蹬着腿呜咽，但柔软紧绷的腔口还是逐渐臣服于alpha老道耐心的撩拨，圆润偌大蹬冠状顶端慢慢挤了进去，然后被omega腔口韧劲十足的肉环咬住，每抽动一下都让Loki死去活来地痉挛尖叫。

“求你sir…啊唔！轻点轻点…嗯嗯！”alpha伏在Loki的后颈粗喘得像头野兽，凶悍粗野地操进他的生殖腔又抽出，贲发的肌肉像石块般死死压着omega，“我什么都不敢了、嗯啊！please……”

Loki又是威胁于是哀求地折腾了半天，发情期毫无人性的alpha依旧在omega的生殖腔里成了结，把他撑得连肚子都鼓了起来，还得寸进尺地反复吮咬了好几下腺体巩固标记。

“难受就对了，”alpha炽热的身体像蒸笼般紧箍着omega，Loki依旧哭不动了，只觉得五脏六腑都被操得移位，嗡嗡地用鼻音抽噎，仅剩的力气都用在把alpha揉自己肚子的手掌拱开，“不服气就继续挨操，宝贝。”

“最好被干得上下三个小口永远都合不拢，24小时湿漉漉地张开着等我。”Thor慢条斯理地把僵住的小omega搂回怀里，用食指逗着Loki的舌头，谅他也没胆子咬，“把我惹急了就只能拴条铁链焊在床尾，连衣服都不用穿了，嗯？”

“也就只会吓唬我。”Loki掀了掀眼皮哼哼，打着哈欠往身后alpha的怀里躲了躲，一幅好了伤疤忘了痛的骄纵模样。

“你试试看。”Thor似笑非笑地捏了捏omega的脚丫，短短四个字硬是被富商念出了腥风血雨，随即就和蚌壳一样半个字都不肯说了。

Loki悄悄哆嗦了一下不存在尾巴尖，这下是彻底睡不踏实了。

第二天是周末，Thor把被子全让给了赖床的omega，晨跑回来时听见小家伙放在床头柜上的手机屏亮了，是Natasha发来的一份化妆舞会名单，嚷着要Loki当她的僚机。

城府深重的企业家想起那份被搁置的邮件，突然觉得自己欠院长的人情非还不可，急不可待。

“你不会这么玩不开吧？那天我们不都抽牌赌输赢……”扮成女特工的Natasha穿梭在舞会，比勒着束腰和大裙摆的“斯嘉丽·奥哈拉”不知潇洒多少倍，“啧啧，看那篮球队的几个猩猩，腿毛都露出来了！”

“院长是不是说请了金融界的巨鳄来演讲？”Loki拽了拽帽檐下快让自己窒息的丝带，他天生就是黑发碧眼，拿Natasha的化妆品一涂就能反串《飘》的女主角，哪像几张圆桌开外的alpha们，披了块床单就说自己是伊丽莎白二世。

“唔。”Natasha恋恋不舍地放下糕点，这就是紧身衣的苦恼，摸着平坦的小肚子拟定猎艳目标，“就五分钟走个过场，这不都是常识了？”

“今年来的是Thor·odinson。”Loki懊恼得想把捏在手里的绢扇吞下去，“我明明没见过他写演讲稿！”

Natasha“哈”了声，心想今晚的她又损失了一架僚机：“你自己都抄作业呢，当odinson的秘书是吃干饭的？”

Thor是在舞会中途到场的，像是刚刚结束了哪里的应酬，衬衫领口如浪子般敞着，和教授们几句话打成一片后拿着酒杯往话筒后一站，肆意跋扈的姿态偏偏不会让人生出半分反感。

这样的人何须用金钱来换艳情？更何况是他这种身份棘手的偷渡客……Loki慢吞吞地走到角落，有些迷茫地看着舞池中欢欣的学生们。

“May I ？”

omega的骨架终究是男人，腰勒得再细也看得出端倪，因此当有人在Loki背后出声时，他还以为是当初一起打赌的同学来恶作剧。

但万众瞩目的富商就这样走到了Loki的面前，金发在灯光都不眷顾的阴影里依旧耀眼，看着omega的目光像是捡拾到了蒙尘多年的珠宝。

“你该去找真正的姑娘跳舞，Sir。”Loki下意识地慌张起来，但用妆容和笑脸掩饰了过去，“不会是认错人了吧？我是和平时有些差别……”

Thor逐渐扩大了笑意，像是真的从橡树庄园中走出的贵族，他向Loki伸出了手，没有将任何人的目光放在眼里。

“我从一开始就没有认错人，Loki。”

因为他值得。


End file.
